


I want to be an Ingals

by BJWinchester



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illness, Lost - Freeform, Prairie, excepted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are lost and alone and sick, when you are found by one of the best families of Walnut Grove.  ANd they just happen to want you to be apart of them as well.





	I want to be an Ingals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone actually reads Little House Fic, but if you do please leave a comment thank you.

I made my way along the dirt road. Nothing but tall prairie grass on either side of me. I have no idea where I am, or where I am going. I just know I hurt, My stomach feels as if it is on fire and my throat is as dry as the dirt I am walking on. It had been days since I had stopped to eaten at a nearby berry patch. The Sun is setting and the birds were chirping their approval of the days soon end. My bare feet hurt and my hair must be a mess falling out of my torn bonnet. My long peticoat dress shows the wear of my travels, and all I want to do is find a place to lay and sleep. 

Somewhere off in the distance I can barely make out the sound of laughter. It seems so lost to me, as I am not sure what there is to be joyous about. I stumble and fall into the soft ground. I lay there a moment Groaning from the pain in my stomach. I am vaguely aware of someone approaching me. 

"Are you ok?" A child' s voice asks. I lift my head to peer at her. I try to answer but the words are stuck, Instead I lay deep into the road hoping to be taken away from my hurt. 

"Laura! Go Get PA! Hurry!!" The Blonde girl said. I want to say something but all i can do is close my eyes and sleep. 

 

Laura Ingals ran as fast as she could home. She rounded the bend to see A second wagon sitting along side of her family's wagon and knew The Garvey's were there. 

"PA! PA! COME QUICK!" she yelled as she got closer. Hearing the eurgency in his daughters voice Charles stepped out of the barn. 

"Laura what's wrong?" she asked. Laura gasped for breaths as she spoke. 

"There's a girl in the road, She's hurt bad pa. You have to come." Loura says. 

"Do you know her?" Jonathon asks Laura She shook her head. 

"No Sir, never seen her before." she said. 

"I'll go with Laura, Jonathon, you go get Doc Baker. We'll bring her back here." Charles said and then he lifted Laura up into the wagon and they were gone. 

 

Someone rolled me over and I moaned. It hurt so bad, as if I were on fire. 

"It's ok, My name is Charles Ingalls, were going to take good care of you." he said. Then he gently lifted me up and placed me in the back of his wagon. It hurt so bad, an I felt sick, but I was happy. If I were to die, at least I wouldn't be alone. 

Charles Carried the Stanger into his small cabin and placed her in his and Caroline's bed. 

"Charles what on Earth happened?" Caroline asked as she followed him. 

"I don't know Caroline, The girls found her on their way home from school." He explained. 

The girl moaned grabbing her stomach and curling up. 

"Who is she?" Caroline asked looking at Laura and Mary.

" We don't know ma, we've never seen her before in our lives, have we Mary." Laura said

"No mam we never have." Mary agreed. 

The door to the little house opened and Doctor Baker hurried inside carrying his little black bag. 

"In here Doc." Charles said. 

"Girls go on outside." Caroline ordered. 

"Ma.." Laura started. 

"Go on.." She repeated all three girls turned and left the house. 

I felt his rough hands against my skin and I pulled away a bit. 

"It's ok I'm a Doctor. Can you tell me where it hurts?" he asks. 

"My stomach. Burns on the inside." I manage to tell him. He slowly rolls me onto my back and gently pries my hand away from my gut. He pushed down a bit on my abdomin and I moan. 

"Can you open your eyes for me?" He asks. I force my eyes open, he wasn't what I had expected. He had a weathered face, and kind eyes. He took a small light and looked into my eyes. He then listened to my heart. 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Y/n." you say so tiredly. 

"Y/n.. When was the last time you had anything to eat?" he asked. I managed a shrug, 

"Last time you had water?" he asked. 

"I'm tired." I tell him trying to drift off to sleep. 

"Caroline could I get a cup of water please?" The Doctor asked. Caroline hurried to fetch a cup of water and quickly returned it to him. 

"Y/n I need you to drink this." he tells me. 

"I'm tired." I insist. 

"I know, but drink this." he said he placed one hand under my head raising it just a bit, and then held th cup to my lips. I lapped it up as if it were the best tasting water ever. When I had drank down the cup he laid me down gently. I closed my eyes and drifted off. 

"It's a good thing the girls found her when they did. A Few more days and she would have died of thirst and hunger." The Doctor told them.

"My God how long was she out there?" Caroline wondered. 

"And where's her Family?" Jonathon asked. 

"I don't think you'll get much out of her just yet. She needs water, and food. A little at a time till her body gets use to it, otherwise she might throw it back up. Just broth and water for now. She has no fever. I'm pretty sure she will be ok. I'll come back by tomorrow to check on her, That is if you don't mind her staying here Charles." The Doctor said.

"She's welcome to stay.." Caroline answered for him. 

"Very well I'll be back tomorrow." He said. 

 

I was awaken by a sweet smell, I opened my Y/ec and was met by the smiling face of a woman. She had brownish hair and blue eyes. 

"Hello, I have some chicken Broth for you." She says. She sets the bowl down and helps me to get situated in the bed. 

"Thank you." I say smiling. 

"I'm going to get you some cool water." She says. I smile and take a spoonful of the warm liquid. A Man with Dark hair and Shining eyes stepped into my view. 

"Good?" he asked smiling. 

'Yes, thank you. I am sorry to be such a bother." I manage to say. 

"No Bother. he says as the woman stepped back inside with the cup of water. 

"I didn't realize it had been so long since I had eaten." I tell them taking another sip. 

"We'd like to let your folks know you are alright. Maybe we could send them a telegram, or send someone to get them." Charles offered. I shake my head. 

"What won't be necessary." I say

"Well I'm sure..." he starts. 

"Look Mr..." I start. 

"The name's Charles Ingals, this is my wife Caroline." He says. 

"MR Ingals, My family doesn't care where I am. They only care that I don't return," I tell them setting the bowl on the dresser. 

"I'm sure that's not true." Caroline argued. 

"Mam.. There are 12 children in my family, When I turned 14 it was time for me to go.." I explained. They looked at me as if I had lost my mind,

"Why?" Caroline asked shocked. 

'I don't know, Boys, they grow into men, they can help with the farm. Girls we just eat food that is needed for the men. So I turned 14, I packed up my things and was sent on my way." I tell them,

"And where exactly is it you are going?" Charlies asks

"I don't know, Guess I'll figure it out when I get there." I say. 

"Where are you from y/n?" Caroline asks. 

"Illinois I think. Or there abouts." I say. 

"Um where are my clothes?" I ask finally noticing I was in a strange night gown. 

"I took the liberty of mending them, I hope you don't mind." Caroline says showing me my dress. My eyes widened it looked almost new. 

"Thank you." I said my eyes tearing up. 

"It was my pleasure." She said. 

"Can I try it on?" I ask. 

"That would be my qu to leave you ladies alone." Charles said with a chuckle as he left the room


End file.
